


A New Normal

by KatDeMedi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDeMedi/pseuds/KatDeMedi
Summary: Lin Beifong wasn't sure what to expect after retirement. But this sure wasn't it.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	A New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is cute. It hurts.  
> I wrote this in one go so there might be grammar or spelling errors. I'll fix them.

Lin Beifong wasn't sure what to expect after her retirement as the Chief of Police. She had been busting Triad goons and patrolling the streets since she was 18. She put her career before relationships and starting a family but at the age of 60 she suddenly had a house with 4 kids and a wife. She never wanted children but in the end she became the pseudo-Mom to Team Avatar along with her wife of almost 5 years Kya. They were even expecting to be "grandparents" soon. Now that Lin really never thought would happen. She stood in front of the griddle as she flipped over the second batch of pancakes for her houseful. It wasn't often all the "kids" would be available but they made it a priority to have 1 family vacation a year. No matter where they were in the world or where they were in life they would all return to Republic City and spend a week together at the Beifong house just outside of Republic City. Lin build the house herself, she needed something to do after her retirement and she knew it would be done right if she did. The project took a bit longer than expected but a few years later it's a full house and Lin couldn't be happier.

"How much longer!" Bolin begged leaning over the counter. "I'm starving! I'm a growing boy you know!"

"You're 26. Act like it or you're not getting any." Lin said sternly to him as she flipped the batch of pancakes onto the plate. Sometimes he acted just like her 10 year old nephew Rohan.

"Oh Lin go easy on him." Kya, her wife, shouted at her before putting Bolin in for a hug.

"He's an adult no need to baby him." Lin gruffed.

"Alright Chief Grumpy Pants. Flip those pancakes faster so Asami can eat. She's eating for two right now." Kya smiled at her daughter who was visibly pregnant.

"Still can't believe that actually worked."

"I told ya!" Korra chimed proudly. "We found a scroll from Avatar Kyoshi, went into the spirit world and-"

"Alright pancakes are ready!" Lin cuts her off not wanting to her the intimate details of that story again. She placed 3 pancakes on each plate, 4 for Asami before walking around the bar to her wife.

"Yes! Thank you Mom!" Bolin shouted as he begun to devour his pancakes.

"Ha. Mom. Don't think I'll ever get used to that one."

"Well, you better get used to Grandma Chief." Mako smiled knowingly and Kya leapt up from her chair.

"No....No....Is...is she pregnant too?" Kya said with a excited tone.

"Should be due in about 7 months."

"LIN WE'RE GONNA BE GRANDMA'S!" Her wife suddenly wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Kya we're already going to be Grandparents. Asami's fixin' to pop any day now."

"Don't remind me. She just needs to hurry up already." Asami rubs over her stomach before Korra kisses her.

Lin continued to eat her pancakes as the chaos around her ensued. She never planned on having kids, let alone becoming a grandparent. But here she was, making pancakes for her 4 children, as her wife was planning now 2 baby showers. A small smile spread across her face. Lin Beifong the domestic type. Who wouldn't known?

___

After breakfast was over Lin was helping her wife with the dishes. Thankfully Kya was a Waterbender so she could wash and dry the dishes with a few flicks of her wrist while Lin would put them away. It was a new normal. A peaceful normal. Lin could get used to this.

"AHHH!" Asami shouted and the two ran toward her. She was holding her stomach in visible pain.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Kya pressed a firm hand to her stomach. She was not only a Waterbender but a healer. Kya looked up toward Lin with a panic on her face. "The babies coming."

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA BE A MOM!" Korra began to panic as well as Mako and Bolin. Lin pinched the bridge of her nose.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Bolin began to panic with Korra.

"I'll start the Sato Mobile." Lin said grabbing her keys.

"Nope. This is happening here." Kya looked each in the eye as she directed the. "Dear grab some towels, Mako grab a bowl full of lukewarm water, Bolin and Korra...breathe."

The room began to scurry all around Lin as she grabbed as many towels as she physically could before returning to her wife's side. Kya had helped Asami onto the floor after laying the towels around her as a sort of makeshift bed. Korra and continued to panic and Lin wasn't sure what to do. She planted her foot onto the ground feeling for the heartbeats all around her. Korra's was racing faster than it needed to be.

"Here's the Water." Mako said as he sat the bowl next to them with shaky hands.

"Thank you. Take your brother into the bedroom. There's going to be a lot of screaming mainly from Bolin but we need to keep everyone calm."

"On it!" Mako saluted as he grabbed his brother and pulled him into the bedroom.

"Honey, I need you to grab me my medical bag and then help calm Korra down. I think she's having a panic attack." Kya gestured toward the medical bag on their kitchen table. After retrieving it Lin moved to Korra's side. She was never good at comforting people and witnessing childbirth was a first for her as well.

"Breathe Korra." Lin stated sternly. "In and out."

"What if I'm not gonna be a good Mom."

"Stop. Breathe In and Out with me. In." Lin takes a deep breath in and Korra follows. "Now out." They breathe out together. "Now. Let's go bring your daughter into the world."

\---

After a few hours of screaming, mostly from Korra and Bolin, the world has been blessed with another child. Lin wasn't sure how childbirth was going to be but based on the sight she witnessed and parts of Asami she never planned on seeing, she thanked the heavens she didn't have to go through all of that. Once she got the okay from Kya, Lin opened the bedroom door and shushed the boys as they returned to the living room. Asami had been moved to the couch, even after birthing a child on a cold stone floor she was beautiful. But the tanned skinned and green eyed baby that laid in her arms was the most beautiful thing Lin had ever seen. As the boys greeted the new baby and congratulated the new parents Kya wrapped her, now clean, arms around her wife's shoulders.

"Congratulations Grandma Lin."

"You too Grandma." Lin kissed her wife softly.

Lin Beifong wasn't sure what to expect after retirement. But she was happy that this was it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just writing some fluff over here.


End file.
